starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. Relatively simple in appearance, Cogs are more complex than any construction machine ever created. Cogs come in three parts: the head, the connector, and the base (Halo: Constructor; Star Trek: Echo Papa 607). The Head create buildings by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads and bodies into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). Cogs mine by first blasting through rocks then levitating useful ores with a mini-tractor beam. :Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful support weapon (Halo: Plasma Cannon; Stargate: Staff cannon) for nearly any type of infantry. Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Mini-Cons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed spellcasters their own physical attack. In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. If the unit that is using the Cog loses 30 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed. Special abilities: *Interface - combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack and 30+ HPs. Blaster is lost if all 30 extra HPs are lost Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in the first Koprulu war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. For these reasons the Vulcan-series Stormtrooper was created. :Vulcans are based roughly on Terran servo servants hybridized with Protoss cybernetics, but without the "unintended" design flaws. Their endoskeletions are compossed of Xelridium, making them extremely strong and resilient with other important properties. To give further protection, Vulcans are equiped with NX-45 suits made from recycled Terran and Protoss armor littered around battlefields updated with denser materials and Xel'Naga technology. One of the main components of the armor is Neosteel-209, a different alloy from its Terran counterpart, which is extremely resilient and flexible. Because of the flexibilty of their armor, Vulcans can move and contort better than any known infantry unit. The armor is litteraly the "skin" of the Vulcan giving it the appearance of a tall Terran Ghost with smooth Protoss Zealot-like armor and smaller leg enhancements. Each forearm of the Vulcan transforms into an ion blaster equal in strength to a Marine's Gauss Rifle (DC Comics: Cyborg). When not using the blasters, Vulcan hands become glove-like with one thrumb, one small finger, and one big finger (Starship Troopers: Powered Armor). The configuration of these hands allow Vulcans to utilize most technology used by hamanoid species. :When units are destroyed, their materials are littered across space or battlefields unlessly. The Neorrens have found this to be a complete waste of resources. Nearly every race in the Koprulu sector has a way or "Recycling". For example, certain Zerg strains use ally units as cannon fodder or food for energy. Terrans salvage roughly half their materials from unfinished buildings. Inspired by their reclaimation methods, the Neorrens tried to find ways to regain loss resources. So whenever a Vulcan breaks down or is destroyed, advanced nanites use the leftover materials to repair any ally unit nearby (Teen Titans: Cyborg vs. Brother Blood). Special abilities: *Breakdown - manual or if the unit is destroyed, a swarm of blue nanites repair any nearby ally unit/building with 100 HPs Ronin :Thanks to the Vulcan-series, the Neorrens had the same ability as the Terrans when it comes to early air attacker. After the sucess of these assult units, the Neorrens began development of a melee unit to come on par with the more powerful Zealots. Vulcans could take down a Zealot when they had safety in numbers, but one-to-one (without a Cog Interface) a Zealot would always come out on top. To address this problem the new Ronin-series sentry was made. :Ronins use similar components as their predecessors, but are much more heavily armored. Based off Protoss infantry armor, the body of the Ronin look like a cybernetic Zealot without hair. The heads of Ronins are different in that they have a T-shaped visors that can track enemy units in multiple spectrums (Metroid: Samus; Star Wars: Mandalorian armor; Capcom: Vile). They are usually armed with Psi-staffs (Star Wars: IG-100 MagnaGuard/electrostaff) to match the Protoss in melee combat. Psi-staffs were the precursors to Psionic Blades due to the need for additional components. The alloy the staffs can resist the distuctive power of the newer Protoss psi-blades. By channeling psionic energies the ends of the Psi-staffs ignite to cause more damage. The A.I. of the Ronin is not the most advanced compared to other series, but it is capable of adapting and learning like a normal Terran brain. Because of this, Ronins can hold their own against multiple opponents with their advanced cybernetics. :Ronins are further armed with modified versions of Xel'Naga crystal formation technology. Channeling cosmic energy into a semi-solid form, Ronins can create Compacted Disks of pure Psionic Energy (Transformers: Energon). These Disks roughly card-shaped and can be thrown like knives (Marvel: Gambit; Boomer). Code named "Wild Cards," enemy units are hit by a blast equal to a Vulture's concussion gernade. Due to the instability of the compressed energy, units hit also gain a random affliction such as being blinded by the intense light (Beast Wars: Dark Voyage), slower movements or cooldowns from times warps, or extra damage. Ronins can throw three disks at first and at the closest enemy by proximity, but they can be upgraded to five with energy compressors. All these make a Ronin an extremely deadily warrior. Special abilities: *Wild Card - throws three disks at the nearest unit(s). Each card deals 20 concussive damage and a random affiction: 25% chance blind, 25% chance slower movement, 25% chance longer cooldown, and 25% chance 20+ damage Phalanx :The Ronin and Vulcan-series infantry units can hold their own against the three Koprulu Races. Unfortunately, it was found that it was getting too costly to keep pumping out newer troops as the "old" ones became scrap. Looking into records of Terran battles, two tactics stood above the others. One was the defensive bunkering techniques used to turtle closer to enemy bases. The other, the Terrans ability to have a mobile unit repair or heal their allies. Both of these tactics inspired the Neorrens to create a unit that could support their forces in offensive and defensive roles. Thus, the Phalanx-series mobile platforms (Star Wars: Aerial Platform) were forged. :Phalanxes are mobile shield generators that aid in assult, defense, and rescue operations. They have the appearance of a hovering mushroom (Star Trek: Earth Spacedock). A powerful plasma shield based off an Arbiter's cloaking device covers an area like an umbrella (Star Wars: Gungan Grand Army) with strength equal to an Archon. Up to six small infantry units, three medium sized units can enter a Phalanx. Although Phalanxes lack weapons, they allow units inside them to hammer enemy units with everything they have. When three medium sized units head toward a phalanx, they interface to form a Triad. In Triad-formation, the four units spin like a top while blasting every nearby enemy in the area. Since the shield is based off the Arbiter's cloak, it also has the cloak's weakness. While the shield protects others, it can not affect the unit casting it. If the enemy destroys the Phalanx, the three medium units connected are released without damage. When a large ground unit interfaces with a Phalanx, it transformes into a shield-shape (Transformers Armada: Skyboom) in order to attach more easily. In this form, the Phalanx becomes a part of the large unit until it is destroyed. All these make the Phalanx an invaluable asset to the Neorren forces. Special abilities: *Umbrella Shield - encompasses up to six small units *Triad-formation - combines with three medium units to attack enemies like a top *Can combine with one large unit as a personal shield Titan :No matter how they look at it, the Neorrens had to admit that the brute strength and numbers overpowered the most advance races in the galaxy (Stargate Atlantis: Wraith). Watching recordings of every major engagement of the Zerg, the Ultralisk stands out as the most terrifying land unit in the Zerg's arsenal. The Terrans relied heavily on Siege Tanks to tackle these giants whenever air support was too far away. For the Protoss, Reavers expended nearly half their arsenal to finish off a single Ultralisk. The Neorrens needed a unit to stand toe-to-whatever with the siege units of all three races. To fill this role, the Neorrens created the Titan-series heavy assult walker. :Imitating the Zerg's habit of morphing harmiless creatures to monstrosities, the Neorrens based the Titan's form off the Koprulu critter known as a Rhynadon. Their thick hides are made of 30cm of reinforced Neosteel-209 which gives them a resilence silightly higher than an Archon's Plasma Shields. As an added bonus, the armor has a limited resilience to most nuclear, biological, and psionic attacks. This means Titans in "Citter"-Mode only feels half the effects of enemy special abilities. The Titan's horn is a 2m monomolecular blade of Xelridium for impaling even the strongest of alloys. Searching for other creatures to inhance the Titan's capabilities the Neorrens turned to Terran history files. In these files they found interesting data on creatures native to the Terran homeworld called... Dinosaurs. Though long extinct, they had the reputation of being the mightest creatures to evolve on that world. By incorporating Khaydrian Crystal plates into their superstructures, Titans have the appearance akin to a Stegosaurus. Due to their appearance, some have even nicknamed them "Diamondbacks". Titans are armed with flame throwers in their mouths that deals linear splash damage to any units they attack. The flamethrower activates by charging radioactive gas within the Titans as indicated by its back plates glowing before spewing out plasma flames (Godzilla: Atomic Breath). Within a fraction of a second a fully armored Marine is incinerated to the bone before being vaporized. This is only a fraction of what the Titan is fully capable of. :Using transformation technology from the Terrans, the Titans can morph into a mech warrior that towers above an Ultralisk at full height (Transformers: Dinobots). In this form the Titan resembles a supersized version of CMC Armor (Starcraft April Fools: Tauren marine). The head part of the Titan is humaniod, but lacks any facial features including eyes (compared to Protoss). Instead, two Khaydrian Crystal Plates are used to psionically sense the presence of their enemies (Star Wars: Miraluka). Their leg parts are based off Protoss Leg Enhancements, but also have caterpillar treads for rough terrains. The hands of the Titans have three fingers each (Ratchet and Clank: Giant Clank) and can lift up to 100+ metric tonnes in this form (DC Comics: Strength Scale; Marvel: Strength Scale). Titans attack with Crystal Rifles (Halo: Needler) that fire radioactive shards which annihilate anything they come in contact with. Plasma shields, Neosteel armor, and Zerg carapaces are all worn down in seconds under a barrage from these powerful particle weapons. This makes laying siege to heavily guarded facilities a breeze for the mighty Titans. Special abilities: *Transform: **Savage-Mode (Default) - attacks with atomic flamethrower that deals linear splash damage to ground units. Receives only half damage from enemy abilities **Battle-Mode - attacks with Crystal Shards that deal explosive splash damage to air and ground units Juggernaut :The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Now with technologies from the Protoss and the Xel'Naga, Reavers have been reforged into Juggernauts. :Resembling the statues of the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, the Juggernauts are equiped with longer, more powerful legs. These addressed the Reaver's weakness in speed and lack of physical attack. Juggernauts are as tall as the Protoss Colossus, but much larger. A single Juggernaut must be transported to the field by a Hypergate. Adding to the Juggernaut's strength are multiple layers of Neosteel giving armor similar to the Zerg Torrasque-strain. Merging their technology with ancient Protoss Sentinels, the forelimbs of Juggernauts are modified psionic blades composed of metal, crystal and energy. The power of one limb is such that a Juggernaut can criple an Ultralisk in one blow. :Hacking, slashing, and crushing are effective, but these tactics can only go so far. Using hybridized technology the Protoss created after the reunificaiton, the Neorrens have harnessed void energies in some of the most destructive forms imaginable. By channeling Dark Matter Energy, Juggernauts fire a concentrated sphere of pure destruction at anything that moves. The force of these orbs is roughly inbetween a Siege Tank's plasma motar and a Scarab. Enemy strongholds are turned to slag, ash, and vapor in seconds after a merciless barrage. The only weakness of the Juggernaut is their inability to target air units due to the arrangement of their lauchers. This makes them vulnerable to aerial bombardment. :Due to its size, a Juggernaut has difficulty getting speed out of their insectoid legs. That is until they curl up into a "wheel" and roll out like a baneling. In this form, they can cover ground at roughly half the speed of a Terran Vulture (Star Wars: Droideka). To reinforce structural integrety, Juggernauts transfer power from weapons to shields. Hordes of enemy units are steamrolled by the sheer weight of the rolling mass. Friendly units know to stay out the way, when Juggernauts come into battle. Special abilities: *Roll-Out - unit curls into a wheel-like form and steamrolls enemy units and buildings. Speed and armor increases Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units. Enemy defenses and detector units can not tell the difference between Mavericks and the real thing. If they mimic spellcasters, they can can not use that unit's abilities due to power required to maintain form. Dispite this, Mavericks can copy melee attacks (maximum being the Dark Templar: 40), however, their nanites are not advanced enough to create ranged weapons like rifles. While morphed Mavericks cannot recharge energy and once their energy is minimum (can not use any spells) they revert back to their original form. :Another powerful ability of the Maverick is the ability to link with another unit. By using its Khydarin technology, Mavericks creates a psionic LIFELINE that transfers any physical damage dealt to it to the unit it is linked to. Thus, the Maverick becomes a mechanical vodoo doll. If linked with an enemy unit with many HPs, like a Battlecruiser, the Maverick just shrugs off the assult while the Battlecruiser takes the heat. Due to the psionic nature of the ability, any other special ability can cancel it out. Any special ability will do, such as an EMP, Plague, and Psionic Storm. Needless to say, a psionic Lifeline is a handy ability to get through enemy lines. :Using their limited psionic abilities, Mavericks can cause a state of psionic VERTIGO to disrupt the equilibrium of enemy forces (Marvel: Vertigo). Units affected find themselves disoriented to the degree of passing out. Their movement speed is cut in half along with their accuracy. This ability is helpful in slowing down enemy groups while friendly units regroup or for quick escapes. Only Base defenses are unaffected by the Maverick's Vertigo ability. Special abilities: *MIMIC - copies an enemy unit in attack (melee only). Base defeses and detectors can not tell the difference from the mimic and the real thing. Can not recharge by itself while transformed. Reverts back if energy is too low or no more spells can be used *LIFELINE - transfers all damage to unit linked to. Cancelled out by other special abilities *VERTIGO - units affected have their speed and accuracy reduced to 50%. Base defenses are unaffected Centurion :Once they where the Heralds of the Xel'Naga. They crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the Xel'Naga. Now they have been rebuilt into the the generals of the Neorren forces with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga even created. While Mavericks are great at covert operations, even they must bow down to the Centurion's power. :Roughly between the size of a Goliath and SCV, Centurions are the pinnacle of psionic technologies from both the Xel'Naga and the Protoss. The basic structure of the Centurion is a hybidized version of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Centurions have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran's CMC Power suits for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Centurions to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. Part of the Centurion's armament consists of a wrist mounted cannon on its left arm. These cannons are based off of several Protoss/Xel'Naga energy weapons. On the ground or in the air, a energy blast from a Centurion is equal to a strike from a Dark Templar. ANNEX is one of the Centurion's most powerful abilities. By using molecular manipulation technology, Centurions can digitize any mechanical unit/building and reformat it into a mirror image (Transformers G1 Movie: Unicron). By annexing any mechanical unit/building, any biological component (i.e. pilots) within machine being is killed via life-support systems (Halo: First Strike). One of the most powerful abilities in their arsenal is the ability to transform into energy and destabilize an enemy unit's atomic structure (Matrix: Neo). By FRAGMENTING an opponent, Centurions cause a Kinetic explosion equal to twice the enemy's total HPs (Marvel: Gambit). The Centurion-series also utlizes the Terran's transformation technology to switch from one of three modes (Transformers: Triple Changer). Each mode has different abilities. :The best defense is a good offense according to the Terrans. Once upgraded with transforming capablities, Centurions embody this expression by transforming into powerful Plasma Cannons. A blast form a Centurion in Defense-Mode is equal to a Reaver's Scarab. This means Centurions take down or criple any air unit that gets in their sights (Transformers G1: Galvatron). The flaws to this mode are similar to Missile Turrents and Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Because the Centurion only attacks air units, it is defenseless to all enemy ground attacks. :The Centurion's third transformation mode is called EMISSARY. Despite being reformated into warmachines, Centurions do have a exploratory side to them due to the Xel'Naga's programing. By transforming into Emissary Mode, the Centurion becomes small as a Protoss Observer due to molecular compression technology. In this form, Centurions can travel through air, space and hyperspace at unrivalled speeds. Even if Protoss Observers have Gravitic Boosters, they would never reach the speeds of the Centurions. Due to the transformation, the Centurion loses the ability to attack as it transfers all that power into sensors. Special abilities: *Three transformations: *CENTURION-Mode (Default): **ANNEX - overrides any enemy mechanical unit/building and turns it into a mirror image. If mechanical unit has a biological component, it is ejected out unarmed **FRAGMENT - possesses an enemy unit and destroyes it in an explosion equal to twice its total HPs *Defense-Mode: **Attack is 125 normal (bringing the power of the Reaver to the skies) **Can only attack air units **Cannot move *EMISSARY-Mode: **Detector **Flys at great speeds **Can not attack **Sight increases **Size becomes small Air Warblade :Producing a working starfighter to match the other air forces of Koprulu is no small feet. The Neorrens needed an aerospace unit that could hold its own against the basic fighters. Despite the overwhelming power of their ground forces, they were often limited to ground mobility. Another thing to factor in is the total cost of building a single fighter. For the Zerg, they tended to mutate their flyers by the handful with approximately the same number of resources. Terran ships, on the other hand, were bulky and primative, but still capable of handling themselves against more advanced foes. As for the Protoss, their advanced fighters tended to criple squadrons once constructed, which was often longer than the other two races. So the Neorrens created the Warblade-series short range fighter to meet these ships head on. :Once the Protoss developed the new Phoenix fighters, the older Scouts and Corsairs were rendered obsolete. The Neorrens found that the Corsair's relative size and manuverability made it a perfect craft to model their first line of aerial defense. Removing some non-essential components such as life support (they do not breath), the Neorrens optimized room for more powerful weapons. The only visible diffences between Warblades and Corsairs are the alloy colors and the lack of a bottom fin. Like all Neorren units, the Warblade is its own pilot (Battlestar Galactica: Raider) and can react better than any known Terran pilot. Armed with advanced ion lasers, a squadron Warblades can grind down enemy flyers similar to a swarm of Zerglings. Warblades use highly compressed energy cores to balance out room for other technological upgrades. These are powerful enough for Warblades to achieve small jumps in hyperspace (Stargate: X-302). :Since Scourges are known as Carrier-killers, the Neorrens wanted Warblades to have a similar reputation. As stated earlier, the cores are made of compressed energy. Once the Warblade is damaged about 90%, containment fields begin to fail and the Warblade becomes a highly volitile missile (Terminator: Fuel cell). The created by the core is three times as powerful as a Scourge. Before that happens, the Warblade becomes temporarly invincible to any attack, not counting one-hit-kill abilities (i.e. Yamato Gun). If the Warblade does not attack an enemy air unit, it explodes prematurely like a Broodling. As such, Battlecruisers and Motherships alike are high priority targets for Kamakazzi assult. Squadrons of three are used to patrol some of the most remote sectors of space (Star Trek: Jem'Hadar fighter). Special abilities: *Kamakazzi (autocast) - once 90% of HP lost, unit is invinicible before exploding with an attack 3X the power of a Scourge. If no enemy is hit by unit before time runs out, unit explodes prematurely Prowler :Because of so many millennia without war the Xel'Naga decommisioned practically all of their starfighters, leaving the Neorrens without any practical air force. Thus the Neorren had to start from scratch using basic blueprints from Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga archives. They needed a unit that could handle to power of the Protoss energy weapons, the stealth abilities of the Terrans, and the suicidal tactics of the Zerg. Most of these qualities are addressed by the new Prowler-series starfighter. :Since the Prowler flies itself, all space where a normal pilot would be is used for more weapons (Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Raider). Each Prowler is approximately the same size as a Protoss Corsair, giving them great speed and high manuverability. Hyperdrives, more advanced than the Protoss, are used to jump from system to system without the need of larger capital ships. Twin repulsar cannons are equiped to each wing of a Prowler (Star Trek DS9: Defiant-class) to handle air and/or space dog fights. The concentrated plasma energy from these blasters is enough to tear apart small to medium spacecrafts in seconds, making dog fights with multiple starfighters short and sweet. This is but the tip of the Prowler's air superiority features. Seeing the effectiveness of stealth by Terran Wraiths, Prowlers utilize cloaking technology based off Protoss Observers to sneek through enemy lines to test for defenses. Thus, Prowlers are used in both scouting and aerospace support roles. :Using the same technology as the Terran Wyrm fighters and improving the designs, Prowlers transform for new possibilities (Star Wars III: Vulture droid starfighter). Transforming into a flying mech similar to a Protoss with wings, Prowlers become more powerful in attacking enemy units with some loss in speed. To take on larger vessels, Prowlers launch plasma discs from modified Corsair parts (Beast Wars: Depth Charge). Plasma discs can also be used in long range bombardment of large ground units and structures (Star Wars: TIE bomber). Despite to power of these discs, they are too slow to attack smaller, more agile flyers and infantry units. Luckily, Prowlers retain their Plasma Repulsars for small to medium sized units, but can now attack both ground and air units thanks to their greater mobility (Transformers G1: Seeker). Another set back is that power from the cloak is used to charge the disk launcher. All these combined make the Prowler one of the most versitile starfighters ever created. Special abilities: *Fighter Mode: #Size: medium #Permenantly Cloaked #Only attacks air units *Prowler Mode: #Size: large #Loses cloak #Attacks both air and ground units #Larger units are attacked with powerful plasma discs Nomad :The Neorrens had created many ground units to rival the other three races in speed, adaptability, and power. Some of their units required additional armor to weather some of the most extreme conditions. This had the unfortunate effect of making them difficult to transport efficiently and siliently. Juggernauts alone would need a transport craft two times the size of normal ones. Enemy defenses could shoot down a transport without target lock and cripple what could be essential for retreat. To compensate for these problems, the Neorrens developed a totally radical concept for a transport ship designated as Nomads. :The Xel'Naga were masters of Gate technology long before the Protoss were foraging/hunting. Thanks to their archives, the Neorrens were able to reverse engineer a modified version of a gate that could be attached to a small ship (Stargate: Tollan Stargate; Asuran satellite). These ships looked like a semi-circle attached to the front of a small platform with engines (Star Wars: Lucrehulk; Firespray-31). Once landed, the semi-circle opens up to form a stable wormhole. These portals can allow units of any size (small to x-large) or type (ground or air) to make short jumps over large distances. An unfortunate side-effect of becoming a gateway is that the unit becomes a neutral building. If no one is guarding a Nomad, enemy units can use the portal to make a B line to a defenseless base. :Another minor flaw in the Nomad transport system is that it requires two active units to form a portal. This can be a problem in construction/wait time. To alleviate this, the Nomads have been outfitted with an improved version of the Protoss Arbiter's cloaking field. With new upgrades, the Nomad can render itself and a group of other units invisible abeit in a small field. This is meant to allow time to build a second Nomad to complete the portal, while also supporting troops in stealth missions. Special abilities: *Permenant cloak - shrouds itself and other units in a small cloaking field *Gate-Mode - transforms into a gateway for units to come through. Needs two Nomads to complete portal Dominator :Still in long development (Sorry) Zenith :When the Zerg destroyed the Xel'Naga World ships, all remanents of their fleet went with it. Prowler-class starfighters were great for nearly anything that comes their way, but in the long run they could not handle prolonged engagements with fleets of larger vessels. The Neorren were desperately in need of a vessel to match the strength of each Koprulu capital ship, so the Zenith-class battleship was made. Zeniths serve the Neorrens in warship, intergalactic exploration vessel, and command center all rolled into one. :Slightly smaller than a Terran Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, Zeniths look like U-shaped flying boxes (DCAU: Darkside's ship) with heavy armor plating (Star Trek: Borg Tactical Cube). The parts not covered by armor plating is often filled with Khaydarin Crystal Coils (Transformers: Nemesis) that provide power. For defense, Zenith's utilize Plasma Shields more powerful than a Protoss Carrier. For offense, Zeniths have 8 powerful Plasma cannons. Each plasma cannon has three barrels (TMNT 2003: Triceraton technology) that fire in similar fashion to a gattling gun. Thanks to laser targeting, Zeniths can blast multiple enemies at once with pinpoint accuracy. Plasma bolts fired from these weapons can melt through 3 meters solid Neosteel in 1/2 a second. :Modifying Xel'Naga Crystal formation technology, Zeniths form powerful CLUSTER BOMBs that stimulates the growth of radioactive crytals with anything it comes in contact with (C&C: Tiberium). Zeniths bombard the surface (Halo: Glassing) of whatever is under it with these spheres, creating multiple clusters of green mineral nodes. Once the sphere hits the ground, its impact causes a shockwave that temporarily stuns any nearby units (Star Wars Clone Wars Cartoon: Seismic tank). The nearest units and building to the blast are encased in the crystal nodes, while being disabled in the process. These Nodes can not be destroyed by conventional attacks. Only mining units or abilities that deal 30+ damage can destory the nodes. Each node ranges from 500 to 1500 Minerals. Any Minerals mined yields nothing usable by anyone due to the instability of the crystal's structure. Special abilities: *CLUSTER BOMB - creates Green Mineral Nodes (500-1500 "yield") under the Zenith. Impact from the bomb creates a shockwave that stuns nearby units. Units and buildings encased in crystal are disabled. Only workers or abilities with 30+ damage can destory the nodes *Can attack up to 8 enemy units at once. Or focus heavy firepower on a single unit Miscellaneous *Operator *Centurion Prime *Centurion Reject *Aegis Category: Xel'Naga Relics